Coffee Courtesy
by Kennie Gajos
Summary: Carrying on where Coffee Crisis left off, Dawn must return the borrowed jar of coffee. But just what does Matthew have hanging on his wall? Gold BlendTaster's Choice commercials crossover.


Author's Note:

Here it is! The second episode in the Coffee series. I have to admit, when I first wrote Coffee Crisis, I never imagined that I'd continue it on but I haven't quite finished with Dawnie and Matthew just yet. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed Coffee Crisis and say that I hope that you enjoy Coffee Courtesy just as much.

I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction story. I make no money from the creation or distribution of this fanfiction story.

Coffee Courtesy

Dawn yawned as she curled her fingers around her first cup of coffee. Last night's research party had become this morning's research party. She'd given up and gone to bed around ten this morning but the others had continued. Now, Giles, Willow and Xander were sprawled on the living room furniture fast asleep and she could only assume that Buffy was sleeping in her own bed. Certainly no-one else was awake yet.

She sipped her coffee as she curled herself into a squishy armchair and reached for one of the books lying open on the coffee table and a notebook.

Giles woke slowly to the tantalising smell of coffee. Blearily, he opened his eyes and pushed himself upright, feeling a myriad of muscles protest the movement. He really was getting too old for all-night research sessions. A cup of coffee materialised in front of him, fragrant steam curling up from the cup. He looked up at Dawn who was seating herself in one of the empty armchairs. She had certainly grown up a lot in the past few years, he mused as he sipped at his coffee. It was almost impossible to distinguish her from the petulant child he had first met a decade ago. Although that silly remark about him having a younger brother she had come out with last night was no doubt an indication of her youth. As he watched her she frowned at the book she was reading.

"Where have I seen that before?" Dawn asked herself.

"Seen what?" Giles asked, taking a large gulp of his coffee and wincing as it burned its way past his oesophagus whilst still appreciating its flavour.

Dawn turned the book around so that Giles could see the drawing that had captured her attention.

"Daragoome's Amulet of Enchantment." Giles said. "It's the only way to defeat the Kratnitknot Demons that attacked Buffy and the other Slayers. Unfortunately it's been lost for the past three centuries."

"Bummer." Dawn commented, turning the book back around. She frowned at the line drawing. "I _know_ I've seen it before."

"Seen what?" Buffy asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she emerged from her room.

"Daragoome's Amulet of Enchantment." Giles told her.

Buffy frowned, looking panicky. "Huh?"

Dawn turned the book around again and showed her sister the drawing.

"Oh, that." Buffy looked around. "Is there any coffee left?"

"Kitchen." Dawn told her sister, once more puzzling over the drawing. "I made everyone a cup."

Buffy smiled at her sister. "Thanks Dawnie."

"Same here." Xander pushed himself out of the armchair he'd been drooling on and followed Buffy into the kitchen.

Giles and Dawn turned to look at Willow, half expecting her to wake up too. She snuffled and snuggled deeper into the cushions of the sofa she was sleeping on. Dawn shrugged, and turned her attention back to the picture of the missing amulet.

"Mmm, good coffee." Buffy said, re-entering the living room, Xander trailing in their wake.

"Coffee!" Dawn yelped.

"Yes, Dawnie. Good coffee that you made. Remember?" Buffy gently mocked as she sat down in the armchair Xander had recently vacated.

"No. Coffee guy!" Dawn squeaked.

Xander frowned as he sat next to Giles on the other sofa. "Dawn. You're not making with the sense and I haven't even finished my coffee yet. Have pity."

"The guy who I borrowed the coffee from." Dawn explained.

"It's good coffee." Buffy interrupted. Dawn glared at her older sister. "Sorry."

"He looked like Giles but much younger, but that's so not the point here." Dawn babbled. "Anyway, he had loads of funky old stuff lying around his apartment and he had the amulet we need hanging on his wall."

Giles sat upright and started to search for his glasses. "You're sure?" He asked.

"As I can be without another look." Dawn said.

"But how?" Buffy asked.

Xander grinned. "Well it's only fair that we replace his coffee as soon as possible, no?"

Dawn took a deep breath to steady her nerves and rang the doorbell. She could do this. She really could. The door opened and there he was.

"Hi." Dawn said, smiling nervously.

He smiled lazily back and leant against the door-jamb, pulling the door along with him so that she couldn't see inside.

"Hi." He said back.

"Um, thanks again for the coffee." Said Dawn, her toes curling at his smile. Funny, she'd never been able to see why Willow had had a mini-crush on Giles so long ago but this guy, this mini-Giles was _extremely_ crush-worthy.

"How can you ever thank me?" He asked.

Oh. My. God! He was flirting with her. With _her_! Of course, he hadn't met Buffy yet. Stupid Buffy with her gorgeous looks and special Slayerness. As soon as he did he'd be flirting with Buffy and not her boringly ordinary little sister. Life wasn't fair. Gah! Back on track Dawn! Remember the plan.

"Well… I thought… coffee?" Dawn offered him the replacement jar of coffee that she'd just bought. He grinned and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

He glanced behind him, into his apartment, his attention obviously caught by something inside. He straightened and looked back at Dawn, running his hand through his hair. Damn! He obviously had someone in there. Probably a woman judging from his behaviour. Stupid Dawn, of course he wasn't interested in her. And she definitely wasn't getting back inside his apartment today.

"Look, I'm in the middle of something…" He said awkwardly. "But perhaps…?"

Dawn smiled at him. "Perhaps."

She passed him the jar of coffee and as their fingers touched she felt what she could have sworn was a jolt of electricity jump from his hand to hers. Shakily she turned and walked away, conscious of his eyes following her down the hall.

Oh boy!


End file.
